Kiss by Kiss (Kyu's Side)
by shin.pumpkin
Summary: THIS IS PUMPKIN ITE/Kyuhyun mematung. Terkejut saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembab dan hangat menyentuh bibir tebalnya./Start with a kiss, and should end with a kiss(es) right?/"itu tip dariku, sekaligus balasan atas ciuman mu kemarin, manis"/KyuMin/Shounen-ai/Kyu's Side!/ Don't click it if you don't like it, thank you!


**Kiss By Kiss (Kyu's Side)**

Cho Kyuhyun – Lee Sungmin

Rated T | Length: 1270words | Romance-Drama

AU/OOC/Typo(s)/Bored Description/Fluff/Drabble/Shounen-ai/Bad Diction/Cliché

Bash me as much as you like, but don't you dare to bash the cast.

The story belong to me. The character don't.

Written by Pumpkin Ite

oO0Oo

Waktu menunjukan pukul 20.45 saat Kyuhyun berjalan keluar dari salah satu cabang _Café_ miliknya. Refleks ia merapatkan hoodie hitamnya saat udara dingin khas malam hari menyergap tubuh tingginya. Seharusnya sekarang ia tengah duduk di atas jok mobilnya, menikmati kehangatan yang ditawarkan mesin penghangat mobilnya sembari mendengarkan alunan musik _ballad_ dari musisi _favorite_-nya. Namun sayang, mobilnya kini tengah dirawat montir-montir terampil di bengkel dekat rumahnya.

Ditemani segelas _espresso _hangat, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju halte bis yang letaknya lumayan dekat dari _Café_-nya tersebut. Kepulan-kepulan uap air menerpa wajahnya saat ia menyesap kopi miliknya. Hingga sampailah ia di halte bis yang nampak sepi lenggang dengan hanya dua orang—yang mungkin sepasang kekasih—sedang duduk di bawah halte sambil bercengkrama. Dan beruntunglah dia, karena tak berapa lama kemudian bis yang ditunggunya pun datang. Membuatnya tak perlu berlama-lama berdiam diri di halte tersebut.

Ia pun memasuki bis berwarna hijau tersebut. Menyamankan diri di atas kursi untuk dua orang yang terletak di sisi kanan bis pada baris ke-empat. Ia memilih untuk duduk di dekat jendela lalu kembali menyesap _espresso_ nya sembari menikmati pemandangan kota pada malam hari. Ah, andaikan ia membawa i-_pod_ nya, mungkin kini ia tengah menikmati _ballad list_ nya.

Bis berhenti di pemberhentian berikutnya saat _espresso_ yang digenggamnya habis. Dengan cuek ia lempar gelas espresso nya sembarang lalu melipat tangannya di atas dada—sebagai kamuflase dari tindakan 'kriminal' yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah pintu masuk bis. Dilihatnya para penumpang yang jumlahnya memang sedikit tersebut masuk ke dalam bis hijau yang ia naiki. Hingga akhirnya kedua bola matanya menangkap sesosok pria manis berambut hitam dan bermantel coklat tengah melenggak-lenggokan kepalanya, mencari tempat duduk yang sekiranya pas untuknya. Melihat pria manis itu berjalan kearahnya, dengan cepat Kyuhyun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan dan kembali memasang pose _cool_ nya—tangan dilipat di depan dada dengan kaki yang disilangkan. Yah, _cool_ menurut Kyuhyun _sih_.

Kyuhyun yang—mengusahakan diri—untuk fokus kearah depan tidak menyadari kalau pria manis yang duduk disampingnya sedari tadi memperhatikan dirinya. Menit berselang hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa pria manis tersebut memang tengah memperhatikan dirinya—ia tidak bermaksud narsis, hanya saja ya begitulah. Refleks ia menolehkan kepalanya dan ia pun terpana…

Kyuhyun tidak bermaksud hiperbolis, dia memang benar-benar terpana saat melihat paras pria itu yang terlihat sangat cantik dari dekat. Kedua bola mata cantik milik pria itu pun seakan mempesona dirinya. Kedua belah pipi gembul milik pria manis itu nampak sangat menggemaskan dengan rona merah yang menyebar di setiap sisinya. Mereka saling balas menatap hingga akhirnya—

Ckiit

Chu~

Kyuhyun mematung. Terkejut saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembab dan hangat menyentuh bibir tebalnya. Dan lebih terkejut lagi saat menyadari bahwa sesuatu tersebut adalah bibir milik pria manis—coret—cantik yang sedari tadi diperhatikannya. Kedua bibir itu bersentuhan cukup lama, tanpa pergerakan sedikit pun. Detik berselang hingga akhirnya pria cantik itu tersadar dari insiden tersebut dan dengan wajah yang memerah ia pun membungkukan tubuhnya—tanda meminta maaf. Dengan tergesa ia segera turun dari bis tersebut, tanpa sadar bahwa hampir seluruh penumpang bis tengah menatap heran kearahnya.

Kyuhyun yang masih setia duduk di tempat duduknya kini meraba pelan permukaan bibirnya. Sensasi basah dan manis itu pun masih terasa di bibirnya. Ia benar-benar menyesal karena tidak sempat melakukan tindakan yang lebih dari sekedar 'menempel' tadi. _What a pervert_ -_-

Kyuhyun pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menyingkirkan pemikiran-pemikiran kotor namun menyenangkan tersebut dari pikirannya. Hingga akhirnya suatu benda berbentuk persegi panjang dan berwarna coklat yang entah mengapa menempel di hoodienya menarik perhatiannya. Ia ambil benda tersebut lalu memandangnya lekat, 'Sepertinya benda ini familir, tapi pernah liat dimana ya?' monolognya dalam hati.

"Lee… Sung… Min? _Barista_? Sebentar, bukankah logo ini—"

"—logo _Café_ ku?" tanpa sadar Kyuhyun pun menarik sudut bibirnya—menyeringai. Hmm, sepertinya akan ada pertemuan menakjubkan yang lainnya.

'_Start with a kiss, and should end with a kiss(es) right?' _

.

.

Changmin hanya bisa berdoa agar Tuhan mau mengembalikan kewarasan sahabatnya. Bagaimana tidak? Dari pagi hingga kini sahabatnya—sekaligus bos ditempat ia bekerja—terus tersenyum layaknya orang kurang waras pada umumnya. Namun sepertinya Tuhan tidak mengabulkan doanya, karena kini sahabatnya itu sedang tertawa tidak jelas sembari sesekali mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. 'Ya Tuhan, apakah sahabatku ini memang benar-benar sudah gila?' monolognya dalam hati.

"Aku tidak gila, dan jangan pandangi aku dengan tatapan itu secara terus menerus." Changmin melebarkan kedua matanya dan menatap sahabatnya dengan kagum sekaligus ngeri.

"Kk—kau bisa membaca pikiran orang? _Wanjeon daebak_!" namun Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Dan ini membuat Changmin mengernyit heran karena tidak biasanya Kyuhyun bertingkah setenang itu saat mendengar ucapannya yang terkadang suka tidak masuk akal dan berlebihan. Oh Shim Changmin, kau menyadarinya eoh?

"Hmm, Min! Kau tahu pegawai _Café_ yang namanya Lee Sungmin tidak?" Changmin mengerutkan dahi lalu tersenyum cerah saat mengingat seseorang dengan nama yang baru saja disebutkan oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tahu! Kalau tidak salah dia adalah _barista_ di _Café_ mu yang bercabang di Myeondeong. Dia juga pegawai yang cukup terkenal. Kudengar, dia sering berkencan dengan pegawai-pegawai _Café_ kita. _Well_, tidak heran juga sih, emang _good looking_ kok orangnya blablabla—" Kyuhyun tidak mendengarkan lagi ocehan Changmin. Ia terdiam saat mendengar kata 'berkencan' yang keluar dari bibir sahabatnya. Beberapa pikiran mondar-mandir keluar-masuk dari pikirannya. Tak berapa lama ia pun mengambil mantelnya dan kunci mobilnya. Berjalan keluar meninggalkan Changmin yang masih sibuk mengoceh tanpa sadar bahwa Kyuhyun telah pergi meninggalkannya.

Selamat berbicara sendiri, Shim Changmin.

.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang saat kedua matanya menangkap . Kini ia berada di _Café_ nya yang berada di daerah Myeondeong. _Café_ yang sebenarnya sangat jarang ia kunjungi mengingat jaraknya yang lumayan jauh dari _Café_ pusat—tempat ia biasanya berada. Sesampainya disana, ia langsung di sambut oleh seorang pegawai manis yang sepertinya bertugas sebagai pelayan di _Café_ nya tersebut.

"Ah Tuan Cho, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Ia tatap lama pelayan tersebut hingga akhirnya sebuah ide—yang menurutnya—_brilliant_ muncul dipikirannya.

"Jogi, boleh minta waktunya sebentar—" Kyuhyun berusaha membaca nama yang tertera di name tag pelayan tersebut.

"—Kim… Ryeo… Wook-ssi?"

"Tentu saja tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Dan seringai itu kembali tercetak di bibirnya.

.

.

Kyuhyun berusaha fokus pada novelnya dan merilekskan punggungnya yang tiba-tiba saja menegang dengan sendirinya. Dari sudut matanya, dapat ia lihat pria cantik yang menjadi incarannya itu kini tengah berjalan kearahnya. Dan entah mengapa, di mata Kyuhyun pria cantik itu nampak sangat menawan dengan seragam pegawainya. Oyeah, kau benar-benar di mabuk cinta Cho!

Tek

"Ini pesanan anda, selamat menikmati." Sungmin meletakan pesanan pria tersebut diatas meja dengan tak lupa memasang senyuman yang terlihat sangat manis dimata Kyuhyun. Setelahnya Sungmin pun membungkukan tubuhnya, membuat aroma segar buah-buahan dari sabun mandi yang pria cantik itu gunakan tercium hingga memenuhi indra penciuman Kyuhyun. Tak ingin membuang waktu, ia tarik tengkuk Sungmin, membuat paras cantik pria itu berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Menariknya mendekat hingga akhirnya—

Chu~

Kyuhyun bersorak girang dalam hati karena kini ia dapat merasakan kembali manisnya bibir pria cantik dihadapannya. Tak ingin menyia-nyiakannya dengan hanya memberi kecupan, bibirnya dengan berani melumat kedua belah bibir Sungmin secara bergantian. Menyapukan lidah basahnya kepermukaan bibir _pinkish _milik pria cantik itu sebelum akhirnya ember lumatan terakhir dan melepas tautan bibir mereka.

Sungmin yang masih shock hanya bisa mematung dengan nafas yang terengah. Ia tatap lekat wajah tampan dihadapannya—masih dengan ekspresi terkejutnya. Membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan saat melihat wajah Sungmin yang nampak sangat menggemaskan dihadapannya.

Cup

Ia kecup sekilas pipi gembul Sungmin lalu menghembuskan nafas hangatnya tepat di samping telinga Sungmin. Melumat cuping nya pelan lalu berbisik lirih di telinga pria cantik tersebut. Membuat Sungmin terkejut dengan wajah yang memerah pekat hingga ke telinga.

"Itu tip dari ku, sekaligus balasan atas ciuman mu kemarin, manis."

.

.

END – FIN – OWARI

.

.

Who's asked me for the sequel? Raise your hand!

Tadinya aku mau bikin sequel/side story, tapi malah kepikiran bikin kyu's side dan akhirnya jadilah fic ini.

Kalo ite pribadi jujur gapuas sih, soalnya cerita ini gajauh beda sama Kiss by Kiss ming's side, udah bikinnya cuma sehari, jadi kalo emang ga ngefeel dan hambar, mohon di maafkan.

Mungkin kalo sempet ite bikin drabble atau oneshoot tentang mereka setelah jadian. Tapi gabisa janji juga, takut harkos akunya hehehe.

Ohiya, I wanna say thank you so so so so much, for all of you who've reviewed in _**Kiss by Kiss**_ and _**Cross dressing Syndrom**_, aku gatau kalo cerita ecek-ecek ku dapet feedback sebanyak itu, sekali lagi terimakasih :D

P.s: acc ini udah resmi milik noona sama **pumpkin ite** oke, jadi keep anticipate and support us! ^^

P.s.s: yang punya softcopy ff ite selain behind your lens sama tgnd, contact ite di twitter: itechaan ya, butuh banget soalnya, makasih ^^

And the last but not least

Review juseyoooo, yang ikhlas ya :3


End file.
